Airplanes Paperplanes
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Lune está enamorada de Ciel, y éste de ella; pero cree que es mejor que no sepa que está esperando un hijo suyo, por lo que se va y cuando vuelve es demasiado tarde, Sebastián ya ha tomado su alma... "-¿Crees que si lanzas un avión de papel con un deseo escrito, casi como una estrella fugaz, éste se cumplirá? -No lo creo, hay pocas probabilidades que ello suceda…" Ciel


Sí los aviones de papel tirados de noche fueran estrellas fugaces…

En éste momento tengo un deseo en mente.

_Si pudiera desear algo… un deseo que en verdad se cumpla._

_Desearía que volvieras a mí, que siguieras vivo._

_Lo siento, dije que no lloraría, pero me es imposible no hacerlo…_

_Que idiota que fui…_

¿Deberíamos creer que los aviones de papel, con un deseo escrito, tirados de noche son cómo una estrella fugaz, qué cumplirá mi deseo? Eso es egoísta, lo sé, intentar anclarle a mí lado es tan egoísta… Pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero seguir a su lado.

Derramo lágrimas en vano, no cambiará en fin del contrato.

Si yo… pudiera salvarle…. Pero sólo le ocasiono problemas.

Ahora, esta pequeña criatura en mi vientre y yo nos iremos.

Pero no sin antes besar por última vez sus labios, acariciar nuevamente su piel…

Y dejar una falsa razón de mi adiós…

Simplemente, aunque él lo intente no podrá arreglarme.

Soy una rosa blanca demasiado marchita para volver a florecer.

Lo siento.

Realmente lo siento.

Hice que te preocuparas,

Hice que te enamoraras en vano.

"_Nunca aprenderás, Lune_" Oigo a mi madre decir en mis recuerdos.

Y sí, yo aún no aprendí la lección.

Ahora deberé comenzar una vida nueva.

Como la princesa de Francia.

Pero antes… quiero recordar una única vez ésa noche en la que estuvimos juntos.

Adiós segundo y definitivo amor.

Adiós ilusiones falsas.

Adiós futuro.

Adiós a mí misma.

Adiós, Ciel…

Y lo siento.

Lo siento tanto.

_Mis lágrimas sólo forman un charco alrededor de la tierra de tu tumba._

_Sigo llorando, deseando que seques mis lágrimas._

_Pero sé que no sucederá._

_Mi mente me tortura con más recuerdos crueles._

_Lo único que me queda de ti es el recuerdo de tu sonrisa_

_Y el pequeño hijo que crié sola, mintiendo al decir que no necesitaba ayuda._

_Te amo._

**-Oye Ciel, ¿crees que si lanzas un avión de papel con un deseo escrito, casi como una estrella fugaz, éste se cumplirá?- Le indagó la joven de violáceos ojos a el conde que amaba mientras terminaba de doblar el papel.** **  
-No lo creo, hay pocas probabilidades que ello suceda… ¿Deseas algo, Lune?- Se sintió curioso, quería saber que deseaba con tanto anhelo la persona quien amaba en silencio.  
-Nada, nada… No te preocupes por eso.- Murmuró mientras lanzaba su avión de papel, el cual voló unos cuantos metros y luego cayó al suelo. –**_**Aunque sería una pena que no funcionara…**_**-  
-¿Estás segura que no es nada?- Se elevó con rapidez de su asiento, intentando descifrar su expresión.  
-No lo es.- Reafirmó su mentira mientras su usual y tranquila expresión volvía a su rostro.  
-¿Y qué escribiste en ese avión de papel como deseo?- Masculló mientras observaba de reojo sus vacilantes ojos violáceos.  
-**_**Deseo poder seguir al lado de la persona que amo**_**.- Repitió textualmente sus palabras.**  
-**¿Y quién es el desafortunado?- Le preguntó burlonamente, aunque deseaba que fuera él.**  
-**Alguien… Lo sabrás en su debido momento.- Le musitó a modo de explicación, para luego correr hacia el comedor. –Sebastián ya debe haber preparado el té.- Le dejó atrás, mientras reflexionaba sobre su avión de papel**

_**¿Sabes? Sería bueno si los deseos escritos en un avión de papel fueran como estrellas fugaces y se realizaran…**_

_Justo para ahora tengo un pequeño deseo, un pequeño deseo, un pequeño deseo en mi mente…_

**Espacio de la autora.**

**xD Yo acá con algo que encontré en mi compu... BUAAAAAA perdí el nuevo capítulo de Karakuri *Se va al emo corner*.**

**SUMIMASEN! QwQ Onee lo eliminó totalmente de mi USB y compu y no hay forma de recuperarlo... Por lo que tardaré un poco más en actualizar. **

**Está basado en la canción "Airplanes", pero eso significa avión, por lo que también se llama "Paper plane"..**

**Ciel de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino ya se habría violado a Lizzy o hubiera creado a Lune COF COF COF**


End file.
